Infinity
by SullyClarke
Summary: Infinity: A quantity greater than any assignable quantity of the same kind. Jerome and Mara look back on a difficult part in Jerome's life. There love for each other is like infinity, never ending. But what if Jerome was convinced that nobody loved him? Future-Fic Jara. Dedicated to The EmptyOwl. Rated T for language and themes


**_Infinity._**

Dedicated to TheEmptyOwl

**Dislaimer**: I do no own House of Anubis.

Mara was in bed looking at her and Jerome's wedding photos.  
"What are you looking at, Jaffray?" Despite the fact the Mara was now Mara Clarke, Jerome still insisted on calling her Jaffray as her pet name.  
"Looking at our wedding photos"  
"You looked stunning that day you know," Jerome said  
"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Mara said smiling. "You scrubbed fairly well yourself Clarke!"  
"Thank you," Jerome replied taking a little bow. "Was it the best day of your life?"  
"Yes, it was the best day _and _night of my life," giggled Mara.  
"Well, what can I say I'm good!"  
"Someone's very modest!" Mara said raising an eyebrow. Mara and Jerome got married on the 26th of June 2023, surrounded by all the Anubis residents past and present including Trudy and their other friends and family. It had been a hard few years before that, but they overcame everything that day. There future was like a blank page, nothing was planned and they could do whatever they wanted. Of course, Mara wanted children, and so did Jerome but he was a little apprehensive whether or not he would be a good father considering his own father wasn't a role model for him or Poppy. That was all that was planned. For their honeymoon they went to Disneyland in Florida, both of them releasing their inner child, especially Jerome.  
5 years ago, nome of that was in Jerome's mind. He wanted to escape. Escape for good. Leaving everything behind, Mara, his mother and father, Poppy, Alfie and all his other friends.

Flashback

"Jerome, what the hell is wrong with you!"  
"Everything Mara. Every fucking thing is wrong in this world!"  
"So why don't you talk to me anymore Jerome?"  
"I'm not good with sharing emotions or with words Mara and you know that!"  
"You could have expressed your emotions in other ways, painting, pictures, drama, there's so many options!"  
"I want to die," whispered Jerome.  
"What?"  
"I want to die, I want to end my fucking life Mara. Have you a fucking problem with that?" screamed Jerome.  
"Yes Jerome, in fact I do. Stop and think for two bloody minutes. Why do you want to commit suicide?" screamed Mara, slamming the bedroom door.  
Neighbours were shocked at everything that was going on. Jerome and Mara were so close and always together. Nobody had heard anything like this come out of their mouths before. They were nicknamed 'Jara' as they knew they would always, always be together. But this was looking unlikely now.

This was now perfect he could go along with his plan. Jumping out the window to his death. He took a deep breath and walked to the window. He was 10 storeys up, his fall was almost certain to kill him. He stood, the wind blowing his hair, as Mara peeked out through the tiny crack in the open door. Just as Jerome was about to jump, Mara screamed.  
"No Jerome please, don't do it!" Jerome turned around to see Mara with tears streaming down his face.  
"And why shouldn't I jump?"  
"Because think of what you'll leave behind. Me, Poppy, your mother and father, all the people who love you to _infinity_ and beyond!" There was several seconds of silence before the tears. Jerome couldn't contain his emotions. This was the first time she had seen Jerome like this. After 20 minutes of constant crying from both Jerome and Mara, it stopped.

End of Flashback

It was Mara and Jerome 1st wedding anniversary, and Jerome had been thinking what to do. He wanted to pull out all the stops, something... spontaneous! He thought back to something Mara said which changed his life, forever.  
"All the people who love you to infinity and beyond."  
It came to him. He would get matching tattoos, of the infinity symbol. When he brought her to the tattoo parlour, she immediately froze.  
"Jerome?"  
"Don't worry you'll understand when I get my tattoo. I hope!" Jerome said smiling. After Jerome got the tattoo, Mara smiled. She understood it straight away and was determined to go ahead with the tattoo. Mara got hers on her wrist and Jerome got his on his chest just above his heart. And of course, Mara didn't mind having to sit there looking at her husbands chest. She sat there smiling and thinking what she was doing getting a tattoo. But she thought 'it was for Jerome and it was quite personal'. She didn't know whether or not the tattoos would make Jerome emotional, reminding him of what possibly was the hardest time in his life.

But Mara was wrong. It had a positive affect on him. It reminded him everyday of the people who loved him to _infinity_ and beyond. Including his wife and best friend, Mara Clarke. He was happily married with 2 kids a girl and a boy, Emily and John. And he loved them to infinity and beyond.

**Well that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it. To be honest I think this is my best story! I don't know whether or not you agree! I realised towards the end that this is quite like Revenge (TV show Emily VanCamp, Madeline Stowe etc.) the whole infinity thing, tattoo, etc. I realised it as I was writing the names of the kids Emily and John. I think I've seen to much. But no it's over and so is my life! Joke more time for FF now! But I am getting the S1 box set for my b-day so not too bad, more Nolan shenanigans! Anyway kinda side tracked there! I hope you enjoyed especially TheEmptyOwl who I dedicated this to! **

**SullyClarke**


End file.
